A fucking romance between two idiots
by catstylest
Summary: Si para Karkat la vida le parecía un enigma sin respuesta, ¿que seria una situación en donde no sabría como reaccionar? Dentro de su cabeza, la idea de tener a Terezi cerca le causa cosquillitas en el estomago; comparada con besar a Gamzee, que le provoca un delicioso escalofrió. Señoras y señores, Karkat Vantas se ha enamorado...de dos personas...que se aman entre sí.
1. Prologue

Seh.

Una nueva escritora por este fandom, disfrutenme mientras puedan, motherfuckers.

Pues, esta idea ha estado rondando por mi cabeza por un tiempo y, mientras me daba un duchazo, la idea vino a mi y me puse a escribir como loca.

Este es el resultado de la inspiración mientras te bañas.

Pienso que si esta historia va bien, haré un cómic muy bonito sobre my favorite pairing

Planeo hacer de este fic un GamKar y un Karezi; al final de historia, ustedes, si es que alguien esta leyendo esto, decidira con quien se quedara Karkat o si se quedara solo c: As simple as that.

So, let's start with this shit.

* * *

><p>Mi nombre es Karkat Vantas y soy un típico adolescente de 17 años.<p>

Tengo una pequeña familia que consiste en mi hermano mayor, Kankri; y mi padre, Karcin, o mejor conocido como Singless. A pesar de que sean un constante dolor en el trasero, los aprecio demasiado.

Nací en un día de un mes de un año, lo cual es bastante común entre todos los humanos miserables que somos.

Soy un tipo al que le gusta insultar a menudo, a pesar de no ser necesario el uso. Tengo un fetiche por las películas románticas, más que todo comedia y romance; romcoms.

Y, oh claro, como olvidar decirles sobre mi vida escolar, que es lo único por lo que están interesados ustedes bolas de imbéciles que solo les gusta cotillear acerca de la vida intima de otros frente a un puñado de idiotas que-

No, debo calmarme.

Respira, transpira, respira, transpira… ¿Es siquiera la palabra transpirar después del respirar? Jodanse todos.

.

.

.

Ya me he tranquilizado.

No sé ni por qué demonios estoy haciendo esto. Este tipo de cosas son para chicas, no para hombres tan refinados como yo.

Creo que eso sonó más gay de lo que hubiese esperado, joder.

Miren, voy a ser sincero, tal vez pensaran que les explico esto porque se me dio la puta gana de presentarme frente a estas hojas por aburrimiento, lo cual no negare de que sea cierto, pero lo utilizo también para sacar este pequeño peso de mi ser que lleva torturándome por semanas, e incluso meses.

Todo comienza de esta forma:

Yo tengo dos compañeros.

Uno de ellos es Terezi, una amiga de la infancia. Siempre la he tenido cerca a mí, como si fuésemos hermanos, siempre siendo sobreprotectora y cariñosa. A pesar que desde que la conocí siempre fui grosero con ella, nunca dejo me dejo de lado y se mantuvo ahí hasta ahora. Ella fue la primera razón por la que trate de desaparecer ese lado bastardo que tenia; y a pesar de que aun lo tengo, se controlarlo. Terezi tiene un temperamento horrible cuando se molesta, y créeme, no quieres verlo o tenerle cerca cuando eso ocurre. Pero a pesar de ser demasiado cabeza dura, su corazón es de oro; de forma metafórica. Esta ciega, pero aquello no le impide ser la persona extrovertida que es; y me agrada.

Mi otro compañero se llama Gamzee, un cabrón que conocí en los primeros años de escuela. No nos llevábamos bien desde el principio, o al menos en mi parte porque yo lo odiaba por ser demasiado estúpido. Pero con el tiempo, y obligándome a ser su 'mejor amigo', termine conociéndolo. Él era estúpido no porque actuara para llamar la atención, realmente era un estúpido genuino. No sabía leer, escribir, o utilizar esa bola viscosa llamado cerebro. Su niñez fue perturbadora desde sus inicios, y hubiese continuado así si no fuese por su hermano mayor, Kurloz, quien lo saco de esa miseria. Desde ese entonces, cuando me contó su historia, siempre fuimos muy cercanos; yo tratándolo de ayudarlo con sus cosas de la escuela y él poniéndome atención a todo lo que decía.

Y ahora, ¿Por qué les describo a mis mejores amigos? , se preguntaran, o tal vez se estén preguntando porque mierda hago tantas preguntas a gente imaginaria.

Todo se resume a dos putas palabras:

Triangulo amoroso.

Y no hablo sobre que este enamorado de Terezi, o que Terezi este enamorada de Gamzee, ni que Gamzee este enamorado de mi. Ni tampoco que este enamorado de Gamzee, o que Gamzee este enamorado de Terezi, ni que Terezi este enamorada de mi.

A Terezi le gusta Gamzee, y a Gamzee le gusta Terezi.

Pero hay un factor que provoca aquel triangulo, y es que yo estoy enamorado de los dos.

Enamorado de ese par de idiotas.

Completamente enamorado de un par de idiotas…que ya comparten una relación.

Si, amigos, Karkat Vantas puede amar. Pero de quienes termino cayendo por amor.

¿Bisexual? Podríamos llamarlo así, pero suena demasiado poco hombre y no me gusta. Estoy amando a dos humanos completamente normales y con un tornillo suelto en esas cabezas suyas.

Así suena mejor, ¿no creen?

Puto diario, juro que si alguien llega a leer este contenido, lo cortare en pedazos y hare que se trague sus propias extremidades hasta hacerlo explotar.

¿Qué mas queda por decir?

Suerte para mí en…eh…la jodida cosa del amor.

Y, si el destino desea estar de mi lado, que me ayude a olvidarme de ellos. O que al menos alguno de los dos termine queriéndome.

Sin resentimientos.

En el amor, todo se vale; aun si incluye romperles el corazón a otros para lograr tu propósito.

* * *

><p>Próximo upd8?<p>

Very soon, I guess. (I hope so)

Si, a mas tardar lo publicare este jueves la siguiente parte, muchachos.

Ahora, esta mujer se va a dormir.

*Waves*


	2. Primera parte: Capitulo 1

So yeah'

Kinda late, buuuuuut Im here c:

Pues sí, aquí les traigo lo que seria la continuación e_e Algo tarde pero no me echen la culpa! Culpen a mi computadora que muy amablemente borro el puto archivo y lo volví a escribir como loca. Esta algo OC la actitud de Karkat, pero que carajos, es mi historia y así lo quiero

Si no les gusta, pues ni modo.

Enjoy it! e_e

* * *

><p>Primera parte.<p>

Capitulo 1:

La playa era una vista increíble, sin lugar a dudas, y mejor aun si la disfrutabas tu último día de vacaciones con tus amigos en una gran casa de playa. La arena, el atardecer, las olas del agua recorriendo su propio camino y provocando suaves sonidos que relajarían a cualquiera.

Era un escenario romántico, como una de sus películas romcom que suele ver.

Simplemente que no era su escenario, sino el de otras personas.

Gamzee y Terezi caminaban tomados de la mano por la playa, caminando de un lado a otro, riendo y hablando sobre cosas que no lograba escuchar cuando pasaba junto a ellos. Cuando compartían un pequeño beso, él fruncía el ceño y volteaba la vista hacia otro lado, molesto y avergonzado.

Podía escuchar sus pequeñas risillas por lo bajo, o murmurando palabras de cariño, e incluso a veces lograba escuchar el 'Honk' que Gamzee hacia solo para escuchar la bella risa de Terezi.

Le daban asco, pero al mismo tiempo le daban celos.

Ambos se veían felices el uno con el otro, y él debería estarlo también por ellos desde el momento en que ambos le dieron la noticia de que salían juntos. Pero simplemente no absorbe del todo la nueva relación que ambos tienen.

Nunca hubo signos de que ellos quisieran estar juntos, ningún coqueteo, sobrenombres, miradas discretas, nada; y de la noche a la mañana ya son una pareja.

¿Tiene sentido eso? Porque para él todo eso le resulta la mismísima mierda.

Levanto su mirada, posándola de nuevo en sus dos amigos quienes volvían a acercarse a su grupo en donde estaba reunido.

Sentía su cara arder de la rabia, y sus uñas incrustándose en la palma de su mano por la fuerza que provocaba; todo a causa de los celos. Y, al parecer, Gamzee notó eso, pues cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, se soltó de la mano que sostenía a Terezi y se acerco con una mirada de preocupación hacia donde estaba él parado.

-Hey, bro', ¿Esta todo jodidamente bien? – pregunto él, con su característico insulto que siempre soltaba. Gamzee levanto una mano para tocarle la frente. - ¡Dios, bro', estas que ardes!

A pesar del significado que quizo darle fuese el de tener fiebre, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por pensar otra cosa. Terezi se acerco apresurada también, llamando la atención de los otros quienes preparaban una fogata.

-Déjame verle, Gamz. – le dijo ella, moviéndolo un poco y tomando su lugar. Repitió los mismos pasos y el color rojo volvió a su rostro. Podría jurar que su cara era del color de un tomate. – Karkat, estas caliente y sudas, creo que tienes fiebre.

-Yo,…no eh, estoy bien, estúpida, ¿no ves que solo me queme por el sol? – rió nerviosamente, alejándose unos cuantos centímetros de ella.

-No, bro', ella tiene razón. ¿Por qué no vamos a dentro y tomas una puta siesta mientras terminan de arreglar todo para la noche? – ofreció Gamzee, sonriéndole abiertamente.

-¡Ya dije que estoy bien, par de imbéciles! – grito él, frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia otro lado, notablemente fastidiado.

-No, no, no, tú te vas a dormir, ahora.

Sollux, otro buen amigo de Karkat, estaba a punto de interferir sabiendo de antemano las molestias que le causaría estar cerca de uno de sus crush. Pero quedo mudo tras ver lo que el payaso hizo por consiguiente.

Con una fuerza sobrehumana, Gamzee levanto a Karkat del suelo y lo llevo como costal de papas dentro de la cabaña; siendo alentado por una alegre Terezi que se quedo atrás, riendo como loca tras ver esa escena. Otros se unieron a la risa y a Sollux no le quedo de otra más que unírseles.

* * *

><p>Una vez dentro y visualizando el sofá, Gamzee hizo su camino hasta ahí y se tiro con Karkat en brazos al acolchonado. Un gemido de dolor salió de los labios del pelinegro, quien trataba de sacarse de encima a un idiota payaso que por muy inteligente de su parte lo aplastó con todo su peso.<p>

Ya estaba a punto de ver la luz cuando Gamzee se quitó y se arrimo a un lado. Ambos cabían perfectamente en el sofá, a pesar de que se veía pequeño.

-Ya te puedes ir, imbécil. – murmuro el más pequeño, volteándose y dándole la espalda. La sonrisa de su amigo nunca dejo su rostro, y aquello le inquietaba.

-Nah, quiero pasar un buen rato aquí echado con mi bro' enfermo. – fue su respuesta, pasando un brazo por encima de él y atrayéndolo.

Eran por esas pequeñas acciones que no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo muy enamorado que estaba de él. Y, cada cuando que hacia eso, levantaba sus pequeñas esperanzas de niño bobo enamorado. Pero su realidad regresaba cuando Terezi se acercaba a él.

Y lo mismo pasaba con su linda amiga justiciera. Ella actuaba de hermana mayor para él, pero cuando lo toma de la mano con cariño, cuando le besa en las mejillas con dulzura, cuando le regala esa sonrisa tan bella que tiene, se siente a morir de amor.

Se dio un facepalm, y sintió el pecho de Gamzee vibrar por su risa. Se sentía tan estúpidamente bien tenerlo abrazándolo.

- Karbro', ¿estás dormido?

-Si estuviese dormido no me hubiese pegado en la frente, tú pedazo de ignorante.

-¿Te molesta que te acaricie el puto cabello?

Aquella pregunta fue desconcertante, y a pesar de eso no le tomo mucho tiempo en pensar su respuesta. Viro un poco la cabeza para asentir y cerrar los ojos, esperando el contacto.

No fue mucho el tiempo hasta que sus dedos viajaran por sus hebras negras, acariciándolo con cariño y cuidado. Karkat soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y se acomodó, preparándose para dormir.

Antes de caer en la inconsciencia, escucho a Gamzee murmurarle algo sobre su puto y milagroso cabello, plasmándole una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

.

.

.

.

Cuando despertó, lo primero que vio fueron ojos bi-color. Ya acostumbrado a los repentinos ataques al corazón que Sollux le gustaba darle, le palmeo la cara para sacarlo de su visión. Se estiro en el sofá en donde se hallaba dormido y miro alrededor, buscando a cierta persona que dormía anteriormente con él.

-Se fue arriba con Terezi, si es lo que querías saber. Cuando Gamzee te dejo aquí durmiendo, Terezi se quedo contigo un rato, cuidándote, hasta que volvió el payaso y se largaron juntos.

Comento Sollux con una mirada seria pero preocupante.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para bajarle de su nube. No tenia que preguntar para que fueron solos, arriba, a una de las habitaciones. Desde donde estaban se podían escuchar ciertos sonidos indecentes que pretendía ignorar, sin embargo, su mente estaba completamente bloqueada por los sentimientos que se dejo permitir horas atrás.

-Sácame de aquí, por favor. – fue todo lo que pudo decir, antes de empezar a llorar.

Nunca en su vida había visto a Karkat de esa forma tan miserable. Normalmente se tragaba sus sentimientos y luego explotaba en algún otro lugar en donde estuviese solo, nunca permitiendo que nadie le viera.

Lo tomo por los hombros y lo trajo consigo al exterior.

La brisa marina acaricio su rostro enrojecido y cubierto por lagrimas, provocándole un escalofrió terrible recorrerle el cuerpo. Se dio cuenta que ya era de noche, aunque no específicamente la hora. Podía ver aun la fogata ahí, y a sus otros amigos reunidos ahí, riendo y hablando de estupideces.

Eridan los diviso a ambos y les grito para que se acercaran, pero Sollux le grito de regreso que darían un paseo y volverían pronto. Le el visto de 'ok' y volvió con sus amigos.

Ambos caminaron, rozando hombro con hombro y chocando de vez en cuando.

-Parecemos borrachos chocando el uno contra el otro y tambaleando. – bromeo el de ojos bi-color, rompiendo el ambiente.

Karkat levanto la vista y le sonrió un poco.

-Eres tú quien no sabe caminar, idiota.

-KK', quiero ser sincero contigo,- dijo Sollux, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo - ¿Aun sigues enamorado de los dos?

Le costó responder al principio, no obstante, se las arreglo para soltar un: ''Si''

-Deberías olvidarlo.

-¿Tú crees que es fácil? Teniéndolos siempre cerca, cuidándome y tratándome como nunca me han tratado antes. Siento a morir cuando alguno de los dos se me acerca y me dice cosas…que me parecen románticas, y no puedo evitar sentirme más enamorado cada vez mas y-

-Creo que muchas películas ya te hacen daño. – le cortó él, sonriendo de medio lado. Karkat le golpeo el brazo a modo de juego.

-No es mi culpa.

-Tú y tus fetiches raros.

Ambos rieron durante un rato, siguiendo su caminata.

Dieron media vuelta cuando notaron que ya estaban algo lejos y retomaron el camino hacia la cabaña. En uno de esos momentos, sus manos se tocaron por milésimos segundos, y dejo a un Sollux queriendo mas contacto.

-¿Cómo estas, KK'? –pregunto de repente, tratando de despejarse a sí mismo.

-¿Yo? Bien, supongo. –respondió, levantando los hombros y restándole importancia, aun cuando sabía que estaba sufriendo.

-¿Bien de ''muy bien'' o bien de ''Mal, pero no te quiero decir porque soy muy cabeza dura para soltar mis sentimientos''?

…

-Bien de ''Cállate y dame un abrazo''

Ambos cruzaron miradas y, sin perder la oportunidad, Sollux lo atrajo hacia su persona y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Karkat, sin saber si realmente su amigo estaba bromeando, lo abrazo dudoso.

-Siempre…y a pesar de lo estúpido que pueda sonar, seré tu amigo Vantas. – susurro en su odio.

-Tú también, Captor.

* * *

><p>Seh, hare que Sollux este enamorado de Karkat porque me gusta el ship<p>

Ahora, la otra semana tengo exámenes, asi que se aguantaran hasta el sábado de la prox semana, o tal vez me anime y publique este domingo.

Cualquier pregunta, son bienvenidas.

(Y un agradecimiento a las personas que enviaron review, gracias, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron con sus comentarios )

Este alerta Bitches'

Chiaoooo-


	3. Primera parte: Capitulo 2

Bitches, una hora tarde pero siempre es a tiempo c:

Es la 1 de la madrugada, 07/12/14. UNA hora TARDE.

Pero su puta continuación esta aquí, so, enjoy it.

Por cierto, revisen mi perfil para nuevas novedades, he puesto un cronograma sobre los días en que publicare los capítulos siguientes o los progresos que vaya haciendo; also, también pongo mis futuras decisiones.

!Oh, cierto! Tengo un nuevo proyecto entre manos, en unos días lo pondré en mi perfil para que vean de que se trata; es Homestuck PepsiCola o JohnKat.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2:<p>

Como era de esperarse, las vacaciones habían acabado y una nueva etapa escolar empezaba para Karkat. La mañana no fue muy grata para él, volviendo a tener que ajustarse al viejo horario escolar; otra cosa que tampoco le agradó fue ser recibido por un intenso sol a tan tempranas horas brillando y quemando con fuerza sobre su cabeza.

En el camino a la escuela se cruzó con Feferi, quien iba saliendo de su casa con una sombrilla purpura y peces blancos adornándolo. Peixes, como le gustaba llamarlo Karkat, volteó para encontrárselo de camino y le grito con una sonrisa el típico: ''Buenos días'' antes de ir a su lado y caminar junto con él bajo su sombrilla.

El pelinegro le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, sintiéndose incomodo por el poco espacio que compartían para poder cubrirse del sol. No le gustaba mucho estar cerca de las personas a excepción de Gamzee, Terezi y Sollux; este último literalmente le obligaba a estar cerca de él, si no era por iniciativa propia.

-Si no dejas de mirarme así, creeré que eres raro –dijo Feferi de repente, con un tono que podría describir como burlándose. Karkat bufó molesto, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Tú eres la rara aquí que cree que le estoy mirando.

-¡Glub!

El pelinegro oprimió una sonrisa al escuchar eso.

-¿Glub? ¿Qué carajos es eso? –replico Karkat, soltando su risa estridente. Feferi rio junto con él también.

-No sé, lo escuche en una película y me gusto.

-¿Sirenas?

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo sabes? –pregunto ella asombrada.

-Ay, no lo sé, ¿será por las cosas acuáticas que tienes rondando por toda tu casa? ¿O tal vez las pinturas de sirenas? ¿Qué me dices de tu mochila de sirena? La lista puede continuar o incluso-

Un grito interrumpió su comentario, y de la persona a la que no quería ver esa mañana. Tomados de la mano, se acercaron a ellos.

-¡Kaaaaaarkaaaaat!

Terezi se veía bien en su uniforme, le quedaba a la perfección y le hacía ver más 'femenina'. Su cabello arreglado a su estilo y sus gafas rojas puestas como siempre, solo que esta vez no llevaba consigo su bastón. En cambio, tenía la mano de Gamzee entrelazada con la de ella.

Frunció el ceño cuando los vio juntos.

Pero su sangre hirvió cuando vio a Terezi darle un pico cariñoso a Gamzee antes de soltarle para que saludara a sus amigos. Aunque para ese entonces, Karkat ya había salido corriendo en dirección a la escuela, dejando atrás a Feferi quien le miraba extrañada y preocupada; a un Gamzee atónito; y una Terezi ciega quien no notó su ausencia hasta que preguntó, pues el payaso le aviso sobre sus amigos que estaban delante suyo hace algunos momentos.

.

.

.

Cuando el pelinegro llegó, se tomo su tiempo para respirar antes de volver a tomar corrida a su casillero, poner el código, sacar sus libros, volver a cerrarlo, e ir directamente a su primera clase: Ingles.

Algunos le saludaban, pero él ni mierda. Otros se burlaban de él, los mandaba a la mierda. Se encontró con Nepeta, esperándole en la puerta para sentarse juntos, no le dio bola. Le importo un comino y se fue de largo, dejando a la menor de las Leijon parada ahí, estupefacta por el repentino humor de su compañero.

Era preferible no decirle nada en esos momentos, tal como se veía ya daba suficiente miedo como para acobardarla. Se encogió de hombros y eligió otro lugar para sentarse sola, lejos de Karkat, esperando a que se le bajaran los humos.

Un rato después los demás alumnos entraron y detrás de ellos el nuevo que iba a sustituir al antiguo profesor de ingles. El pelinegro ya no sabía si su día podía ir peor en cuanto le vio la cara.

La campana sonó, dando inicio a la introducción.

-Buen clase, abran el libro de textos en la pagina 9 –mando el profesor.

-¿No se va a presentar a la clase? - pregunto alguien desde atrás, levantando la mano.

-Solo porque levantaste la mano y no fuiste grosero accederé a su petición – informo él, mirando al frente con soberbia. – Mi nombre es Kankri Vantas, y seré de ahora en adelante su nuevo tutor de ingles.

Esas fueron las palabras más horribles que Karkat hubiese escuchado. Se golpeo contra su mesa, ganándose un sermón de su hermano sobre porque no aplicar a la auto-lesión o no sé qué mierda. Gruño por lo bajo, volviendo a recordar el pequeño beso que se dieron Terezi y Gamzee hace algunos minutos atrás.

-Okay, class, to start with the lesson, I may tag my triggers warnings to all of you before th-

Aguanto un sollozo y mantuvo la cabeza baja por el resto de la hora, ignorando el parloteo de Kankri.

.

.

.

A penas la campana sonó, Karkat salió volando hacia la cafetería para agarrar un buen sitio y buena comida. Detrás de él escucho los gritos de su hermano, el profesor, llamándolo para que esperase a sus demás compañeros. Obviamente el menor de los Vantas le importaba una mierda lo que le dijera, primero iba la comida.

Aunque al parecer algunos alumnos se le habían adelantado porque cuando llego, había por lo menos 20 personas haciendo fila.

Se restregó su rostro con sus manos por el cansancio y se fue a hacer fila, a pesar de que no quería. Él era el último, y delante de él había otro estudiante que reconoció al instante. En frente suyo, contemplo a John Egbert, su antiguo crush. Estaba ahí parado, como idiota, igual que siempre. No lo veía desde el último día de clases, cuando le grito frente a todos que preferiría morir a que verle la cara por un segundo más; así de la nada.

Y ahora que se ponía a pensar, ¿hubo alguna razón por la que le grito? Lo único malo que hizo fue estar con la chica a la que más odia de toda su escuela: Vriska Serket, nada grave. (Grave sus calzones)

Pero ahora que ya no estaban juntos, podía tratar de llevarse bien con él. Ya no le gustaba como antes para que le afecte alguna relación que este manteniendo, además que el pobre no se merecía tanto odio de su parte.

-Hola, John. – le llamo Karkat, apretando con fuerza la bandeja que acababa de tomar. El muchacho volteo rápidamente con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de quién era su sonrisa desapareció.

-¿A-Ah? ¿Disculpa?- pregunto desconcertado.

-Te estoy saludando…-respondió, mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar un insulto. John parecía cada vez más estupefacto.

-¿Yo? ¿A-A mi?

-Si, a ti, Egbert.

-Oh, eh…hola, Karkat.

-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? –pregunto tranquilamente, tratando de no tensar mucho a su compañero.

-Bien, supongo, mucho mejor que la ultima vez, je je. – rio nerviosamente.

Karkat le miro con una ceja alzada. No se sorprendería si descubre que John le sigue teniendo algo de odio o rencor hacia su persona, pero ahora estaba actuando nervioso en vez de tener miedo.

Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero ya era el turno de Egbert para pedir su comida, además, vio a Sollux pasar por la puerta de la cafetería y caminar en su dirección. Siguió la fila como si nada, esperando a que su amigo se acercara mientras él pedía.

-Hey KK', Feferi me dijo que te preguntara si estás bien. –Karkat asintió. –Se siente mal si es que llego a molestarte de alguna forma que no debió.

-No, no, no es su culpa, es mía- le dijo, avanzando para recoger su comida.

- Lo sé.

-Pídele perdón de mi parte.

-Pídeselo tú, nos estará esperando en la mesa de siempre. – comento de regreso, antes de caminar hacia el lugar mencionado.

Por lo que pudo ver, Feferi, Eridan, Kanaya, Kurloz y Meulin estaban sentados en la mesa circular que estaba al lado de una ventana, conversando animadamente. Bueno, los demás conversaban mientras que Kurloz solo miraba o hablaba en señas con Meulin, quien no escuchaba nada por ser sorda.

Ambos tuvieron un accidente horrible años atrás, dejando a la hermana de Nepeta sorda de por vida. Kurloz solo se rompió el brazo y algunas costillas, nada grave, pero se sintió culpable que dio un voto de silencio, prometiéndole a su 'amiga' que no hablaría solo por ella.

Aquello le pareció asquerosamente romántico, tanto que casi le da diabetes.

-¡Karkat, por aquí! –grito Feferi, levantado la mano para llamar su atención. El Vantas menor sonrió un poco y fue donde todos ya estaban sentados, comiendo su almuerzo. - ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, gracias –asintió.- Solo quiero disculparme por cuando te deje sola ahí en la calle.

-No te preocupes, ¡Glub!

El pelinegro le sonrió.

Disfrutaron su rato comiendo y hablando sobre unas cuantas cosas. El ambiente estaba tranquilo, o eso al menos pensaban todos. Cuando Karkat se acerco a botar los restos de su comida al trasto de basura, que estaba al lado de la puerta del corredor, escucho un par de gritos provenir dentro de uno de los salones cercanos.

Preocupado, salió al corredor y se acerco a la puerta de donde provenían los gritos.

Parecían ser Gamzee y Terezi. Qué extraño, normalmente nunca gritan así de alto.

-¡… tu culpa!

-¿Mía? ¿Tú crees que es apropósito todo lo que hago?

-¿Por qué no lo seria? Eres demasiado irritante y drogado que no lo dudaría.

-Al menos yo no estoy ciego y puedo verlo.

Eso fue lo último que escucho antes de un 'clic' y la puerta abrirse frente a sus narices. Gamzee le miraba desde arriba, furioso.

-L-lo siento, Gamz-

-Ahora no, Karbro, no estoy de humor. – dijo antes de evitarlo e irse caminando a otro lado, dejándolo ahí.

Miro en el interior del salón y vio a Terezi apoyada contra la pared, sin sus gafas y con la boca machada de algo rojo.

¿Acaso era sangre?

-¡Terezi! –grito Karkat, entrando apresurado y tomándola entre sus brazos en un abrazo.

-¿Karkat?

-Sí, soy yo, ¿Qué paso? –pregunto preocupado, acariciando su cabello.

-Peleamos…y-y…yo

Ahí entonces soltó lágrimas, machando su polera. Pero no le importaba una mierda que se ensuciara, ahora más importante era calmarla y tratar de que se sintiera mejor. No obstante, la duda lo carcomía. ¿Gamzee fue capaz de…golpear a una mujer?

-Terezi… ¿él te golpeo? –volvió a preguntar con cuidado.

Le tomo un tiempo responder por los pequeños espasmo que tenia, tras un rato, le dio la respuesta que no quería escuchar.

-…si.

* * *

><p>Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy, suspenso.<p>

¿Que les parece? Mono, ¿Verdad?

Ya muy pronto verán que fue lo que paso ahí dentro :T

Un aviso: Estoy considerando tomar request para navidad. Antes de ese día, publicare una historia corta de 5 capítulos sobre la pareja favorita que deseen. Podrán escoger la trama: Romántico, SadStuck, Drama, Muertes, whatever. (Ustedes pueden darme una idea y yo lo plasmare en letras, obviamente dandoles credito por la idea) Aprovechen que tengo ganas de escribir.

That's all, bitches. Thaaaank you for everything. (Y gracias por todo el support que me dan, chicas, las amo demasiado por eso ) Cada review ilumina mi día y me hace fangirlear como mierda

Chiaooooo-


	4. Primera parte: Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Karkat esperaba fuera de la enfermería, sentado en una banca al lado de la puerta, y perdido en sus pensamientos. Hubo ocasiones en donde fruncía el ceño al recordar la sangre que emanaba de la boca de Terezi, o el desconcierto de ver a Gamzee tan molesto cuando salió de aquella aula. Incluso lo que más le impactaba, que su mejor amigo haya golpeado a una mujer.

Nada tenía sentido.

Se recostó contra la pared y golpeo su cabeza repetidas veces contra esta, como si fuese su única oportunidad de obtener respuestas. Aunque después de unos 45 golpes, se cansó y dejo caer su cabeza, mirando a su regazo y volviendo a navegar por su mente.

Gamzee nunca sería capaz de dañar a nadie, ¿verdad?

Conocía bien al payaso como para poner las manos al fuego por él, ¿pero qué hay de Terezi? Es su amiga desde la infancia y sería en contra de sus políticas acusar a alguien sobre algo que no ha hecho; pero ella tenía fundamentos y pruebas, lo cual todo apuntaba a Gamzee.

Estar enamorado de los bandos no le hacía nada bien.

-Karkat, cariño, ya curé las heridas de Terezi. –aviso la enfermera, Dolorosa, sacando la cabeza por la puerta y sonriéndole maternalmente. El mencionado dio un salto de sorpresa al escuchar su voz. – Puedes verla si deseas.

El pelinegro, tras el susto, suspiro fuertemente, y asintiendo, se levanto para seguirla.

Si tuviese que volver a la enfermería, no lo dudaría dos veces. El ambiente era cálido a pesar de ser pequeña la habitación, con el perfume de Dolorosa en todos lados. Le agradaba ese aroma, solo porque le recordaba a ella, pero no es como si se lo fuese a admitir.

La enfermera le tocó el hombro, llamando su atención y señalándole el lugar en donde Terezi estaba sentada.

-Os voy a dejar solos por unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo? Cuídala mientras tanto, cariño, que yo ya regreso. –le dijo Dolorosa, siempre con su sonrisa.

Karkat volvió a asentir mientras que ella dejaba la enfermería. Quizá se cuestionara varias veces el porqué era educado con ella y no con otras personas, incluso era igual de ingrato con su padre, pero, como siempre, le daba igual la mierda. Si ella le trataba bien, él también lo haría.

Volteó a ver a Terezi, quien estaba demasiado callada para ser ella, y sintió su pecho estrujarse con verla tan decaída. Estaba preocupado pero no hallaba manera para poder preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido.

-Acércate. –demando ella de la nada. Karkat parpadeo una, incluso dos veces, antes de procesar su pedido y hacerle caso.

Camino lentamente hacia donde estaba Terezi, posicionándose frente a su persona, esperando a que le dijera algo más.

Las manos de la menor de las Pyrope se levantaron, buscado el contacto con él. Le ayudo un poco y con sus propias manos tomo las de ella; en ese instante, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

Sin previo aviso, sus manos fueron dejadas de lado para sentir las de ella tomar con firmeza el cuello de su camisa y jalarlo hacia abajo, quedando a su rostro a su altura. Un segundo después, Terezi inclino la cabeza para juntar sus labios con los de él.

Todo lo que su mente podía registrar era lo que pasaba ahí mismo, siendo besado por su crush. Tras unos segundos, respondió, tomando con delicadeza su rostro y acariciándole las mejillas. Su lado romántico salía a flote, y a Pyrope le gustaba.

Era como un sueño hecho realidad para Karkat. Le estaba besando, Terezi le estaba besando por su cuenta y se sentía jodidamente bien. Sus bocas se moldeaban con facilidad, provocando que el beso sea más agradable para ambos. Pyrope rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del pelinegro, acercándolo más. A pesar de que su labio aun doliera por el golpe, se permitía soportarlo solo por este acto.

Cuando se separaron, Terezi estaba sonrojada y ocultaba su rostro tras sus manos, respirando rápidamente para alcanzar el aire perdido.

Era la primera vez que actuaba tan…tímida.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle el porqué, pero otra voz le cortó todo pensamiento, helándole la sangre.

-¿Qué mierda crees que haces, hija de puta?

Ese puto insulto. Esa voz furiosa.

Su mejor amigo, parado en la puerta y sin maquillaje de payaso, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos rojos le miraba amenazante.

¿Rojos?

Olfateo algo en el aire, e inmediatamente se cubrió la nariz para no respirar ese horrible aroma. Todo perfume que quedo impregnado de Dolorosa se esfumo, siendo reemplazado por el olor a marihuana.

¿Gamzee se ha drogado?

-Gamzee, mierda, lárgate de aquí. – le dijo Terezi en el instante en que su mejor amigo comenzó a caminar dentro de la habitación. Lo olio hace un buen rato, sin embargo, prefirió disfrutar del contacto con Karkat a que lidiar con él.

El pelinegro se esperaba algún golpe, insulto, o la proclamación de Gamzee diciéndole que nunca volverían a ser amigos y rompiéndole el corazón. Incluso luego de esto se esperaría el desprecio de ambos, siendo que no fue su culpa pero tenía que salvar su culo de la ira de Gamzee.

Pero jamás se esperaba ser tomado por él y ser, literalmente, arrastrado, dejando atrás a su amiga/novia de él.

-¿Gamzee? –pregunto él desconcertado.

-Cállate hijo de puta, que tengo que hacer milagros. – fue toda la respuesta que recibió.

.

.

.

El payaso tomo todas sus cosas y la mochila de Karkat y lo obligo a dejar las instalaciones que era su escuela para encaminarse a la casa del Makara. No pudo ir en contra teniendo en cuenta el humor del más alto, así que se dejo llevar.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio, Gamzee pensando en quien sabe qué, y Karkat preocupado por Terezi ¿Quién le acompañaría de regreso a su casa si no tenia su bastón ni a nadie que la llevara? Normalmente ellos son solían llevarla para estar seguros de que regresaba sana y salva, pero dada las circunstancias, y teniéndolo a Gamzee drogado, dudaba que se preocupaba.

Tras unos minutos llegaron a la residencia Makara.

-¿Qué carajos hacemos aquí? – pregunto Karkat, soltándose, por fin, del agarre de su amigo. Gamzee le miro irritado.

-¿No te dije que te callaras?

Aquello le dolió un poco.

Solo un poco.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa, Makara? – le hizo frente, parándose frente a él y sin dejarle escapatoria. – Quiero que me digas ahora mismo que le hiciste a Terezi y porqué.

-Yo no le hice nada a la puta esa.

A Karkat a sangre estaba que le hervía de la cólera. No dejaría que nadie, ni si quiera su otro crush, insultara a su amiga. Con una decisión tomada, alzo la mano y le dio una cachetada a Gamzee.

Este tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. La mejilla le ardía un poco por el golpe, pero nada que no pudiese lidiar. Bajo la mirada lentamente, posándola en el más pequeño, quien se veía arrepentido.

Ese golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como sacarlo de su inconsciencia que ocultaba su razonamiento, llevándolo a la realidad. Miro con sorpresa a Karkat antes de cometer una estupidez.

Se inclino con rapidez y lo tomo de los hombros con brusquedad para colisionar sus labios en un intento de beso apasionado.

Los labios de Karkat sabía a dulce, como el faygo de fresa, encontrándolo irresistible en la primera probada. En cambio, para el menor Vantas, pensaba que si llegaba a besarlo sería en un modo más…romántico, algo como lo que paso con Terezi. Sentía ese sabor amargo dentro de la boca de Gamzee, lo cual suponía que sería la marihuana que se fumó, y no le estaba agradando mucho.

Lo trato de alejar con gentileza, pero no funciono. Lo empujo mas fuerte cuando sintió su lengua entrar sin permiso a su boca, pero aun así no logro alejarlo.

Tras un largo rato, ambos se separaron. Makara tenía un brillo en los ojos, algo parecido a esperanza, y sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas.

-¿P-Porque-?

-Tenía que hacerlo, Karbro, llevaba mucho tiempo queriéndolo. – fue su respuesta. Tras esto, Gamzee le rodeo y entro a su casa, dejándolo a Karkat fuera y con una gran incógnita en la cabeza.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo ya no estaba ahí afuera con él, se molesto.

-¿¡Para eso me traes aquí, imbécil!? – grito con fuerza, sintiéndose utilizado de repente. - ¡Que te partan la madre, estúpido!

Tras esto, salió corriendo hacia su casa.

No le importaba ser regañado por su padre, Karcin, cuando llegara a su casa por salir temprano de la escuela, ni tampoco que Kankri le acuse de su mal comportamiento con él.

Todo le llegaba a la más pura mierda.

''_Que tal primer día de clases''_, pensó con sarcasmo.

* * *

><p>c:<p>

No publicare mas capítulos hasta Enero 3, porque tendré ahora que terminar el five-shot (?) sobre la pareja que me dijeron: Decidí que seria un CronKri porque a mi también me gusta y no un PepsiCola porque también publicare otra historia basada en esa pareja :'3

Gracias por todo su apoyo! (Y por los reviews xD)

Chiaoooooo- Love ya all!


	5. Primera parte: Capitulo 4

More info in the end of the chapteeeer.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4.<p>

Karkat dio un respingo al ser levantado de forma brusca por su despertador. Miró a todos lados en su búsqueda, sin embargo no encontró el maldito aparato para romperlo de un solo golpe. Pasó una mano por su cabello, frustrado, y soltó un gruñido de molestia.

El desgraciado sonido seguía ahí, y lo único que el menor Vantas quería era solo dormir y quedarse sumido en sus sueños hasta morir.

-¡¿De dónde mierda sale ese puto sonido?!- gritó con histeria, ocultando su cabeza tras su almohada.

-De aquí, Karkat.

Levanto la cabeza de inmediato en cuanto escucho esa voz. Kankri estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta con una asquerosa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro pecoso. Además de eso, tenía en una mano el despertador sonando y vibrando mientras que la otra se apoyaba en su cintura.

-¿Lo quieres? Ven a buscarlo por tu cuenta –dijo su hermano, provocándolo.

-Jódete maldito cabron de mierda – murmuró Karkat, golpeando su cabeza contra la almohada repetidas veces. Parecía que últimamente se le daría por golpearse contra objetos cuando se molestara, lo cual no le ayudaba en nada si se hacía daño a sí mismo.

El pelinegro supuso que sería mejor si ese dolor lo tuviese otra persona. Y esa otra persona podría ser su pelirrojo y pecoso hermano que seguía parado en la puerta con la bendita alarma aun pitando.

No era mala idea.

-Nuestro padre quiere que bajemos a ayudarle a preparar la cena para esta noche, y sería muy agradable que te levantes ahora para terminarlo a tiempo. Mira la hora, son casi las 7, debí haberte levantado más temprano -comentó Kankri mientras apagaba la alarma, viendo que su hermano menor no pensaba en levantarse a atraparlo. Karkat suspiro aliviado.

-¿Para qué? ¿Acaso hay algo importante hoy?

El pelinegro rodó por su cama hasta caer al suelo y quedarse ahí tirado por un buen rato, esperando alguna respuesta.

-Hoy vienen las primas Megido, ¿te suena a algo?

Karkat soltó un largo gruñido -¿Es enserio?

-¿Tú crees que bromearía con algo así? – Kankri frunció el ceño y se acerco a la cama del menor para sentarse y dejar a un lado la alarma. Le miró desde arriba, pensando lo que diría por consiguiente. – Entre tú y yo, sabemos que su llegada no es tan grata, ni lo será nunca, pero ten en cuenta que su madre acaba de morir hace unos días y su padre tiene que terminar unos papeles antes de ganarse la custodia.

-Ag, cierto –soltó él en un murmullo - Si no logra ganarse la custodia, se quedara con nosotros por ser parientes cercanos. Hijas de puta.

-Karkat, lenguaje.

-¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Esas jodidas 'primas' que tenemos nos harán la vida imposible como la ultima vez!

-En realidad, yo fui el único que termino en un embrollo con Damara. No sé qué te habrá hecho Aradia para que la odies, es buena persona por lo que he oído hablar.

-Sí, sí, no la odio, pero me irrita a veces. Pero Damara– se encogió de hombros el pelinegro- , ella quizo que 'la castigaras por el mal lenguaje' de una forma no tan sana-

-Pero no lo hice – agrego rápidamente su hermano mayor, sonrojado. –Tan solo recordar ese día hace que la noticia de mi voto de celibato no haya valido la pena.

-La verdad que nadie creería tu voto de celibato sabiendo que te gusta pedirle a Cronus que te coja cuando tienen sus debates en ese club no existente – comentó picaron mientras se levantaba del suelo y a paso lento salía de su habitación, sin detenerse a ver la cara roja que tenia Kankri en esos momentos.

-¡E-Eso es ofensivo y muy mal de tu parte por creer ese tipo de comentarios de-! –gritó contradiciendo. Pero Karkat ya estaba por los últimos escalones como para importarle responder.

Cuando el pelinegro entró a la cocina, lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con toda la habitación en humo y fuego saliendo del horno. Oh, y a su padre tratando de apagarlo con un extinguidor.

No estaba seguro de si darse un facepalm o simplemente darse vuelta y regresar a su habitación, pero la idea de dejar un segundo más a su papá en la cocina le daba mala vibra. Suspiro cansado y abrió la ventana para que se ventilara el lugar, además de deshacerse del humo que comenzaba a molestarle.

-¿Tengo que preguntar?

-Eh, no lo creo. –respondió Karcin, tirando a un lado el extinguidor y apagando el horno.

-¿Pizza? – pregunto Karkat, buscando su celular en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Pizza suena bien.

Mientras el menor Vantas seguía en su búsqueda, Kankri entraba por la puerta de la cocina con individuales en brazo. Miro por todos lados hasta que sus ojos cayeron en su padre, quien le miraba despreocupado.

-¿Porqué huele como si alguien hubiese fallado lamentablemente en su intento de cocinar algo comestible? También me huele a patético y quemado.

-Kankri, esa no es manera de hablarle a tu padre– advirtió Karcin, mirándolo divertido. – Ahora ven aquí y dame un abrazo que me reconforte por mi lamentable intento de cocina.

-Lamento mucho si llegue a ofenderte, padre, pero sabes muy bien que el contacto físico con las personas no son mucho de mi agrado- dijo el pelirrojo, retrocediendo un poco.

-¿Crees que me importa ahora que no te guste el contacto físico? Soy tu mayor, además de tu papá, así que debes obedecerme antes de que te castigue.

-¿Estas amenazándome?

-Dalo por hecho.

Karcin acorralo a su hijo en una de las esquinas de la cocina, dejándolo sin escapatoria y con los individuales como escudo. Antes de que pudiese lograr darle un gran abrazo fraternal, un grito resonó por toda la habitación.

-¡No está mi celular!

Kankri le miró, al igual que el adulto quien no estaba sorprendido por el repentino grito. Karkat se tocaba los bolsillos del pantalón, al igual que el de la camisa que tenia puesta, y su rostro reflejaba desesperación.

-¿Dónde lo habrás dejado? – pregunto su padre, acercándose a él. -¿No estará en tu cuarto?

-¡No, no…agg no sé donde lo he dejado!

A ese punto, el pelinegro estaba a punto de quedarse calvo por jalarse el pelo de forma agresiva. Juraba que estaba a punto de colapsar si no llegaba a encontrar su dichoso aparato; contenía tantas cosas íntimas que si alguien lo veía, moriría.

El timbre sonó de repente, poniendo más nervioso al pobre Karkat. Viendo las circunstancias, y en contra de su voluntad, Kankri fue a abrir la puerta creyendo que eran las primas Megido; aunque gracias a Dios no eran ellas.

-Karkat, tu amigo esta aquí. –anuncio su hermano, regresando a la cocina con una mirada interrogante.

El mencionado fue rápidamente a atender, sin saber a quien se encontraría realmente.

Pero para su buena suerte, Sollux estaba parado afuera, mirando la calle y perdido en sus pensamientos. No vestía el uniforme, ni tampoco sus lentes 3D que solía ponerse cuando salía a la calle; en teoría, se veía bien arreglado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Sollux volteo rápidamente, mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

-Vine a devolverte esto –con una mano le extendió lo que sería su celular, mientras con la otra le extendió su mochila.

-¿De dónde mierda los sacaste? – pregunto sorprendido. Su amigo se encogió de hombros.

-Salí de la escuela, y de camino a mi casa encontré esto tirado en el jardín de la casa de Gamzee. Como buen amigo que soy, te lo traje de regreso. Además, sería buena escusa para preguntarte el porqué te largaste de la escuela tan temprano.

Karkat se mordió el labio, sin saber que decir. Agradecía el gesto de su amigo, a pesar de que tuviera otras intenciones, pero no podía hablar con él en esos momentos.

No si ellas estaban por venir.

-Escucha, Sollux, gracias por traerme mi mochila y celular; estaba a punto de mandar todo a la mierda y gritar como histérico.

-Algo que normalmente haces. –bromeo él.

-Cállate, déjame terminar– le interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño.- Si, te lo agradezco, pero el tema de ''porque te fuiste rápido y toda esa mierda'' te lo contaré después. Ahora, te vas.

-Oh, vamos. Me he arreglado y todo para venir y sacarte de tu burbuja soñadora. Te iba a avisar antes, pero te fuiste, desapareciste, y no supe como contactarte teniendo yo tu celular. – dijo dramáticamente. - ¡Hasta me he bañado solo por ser el primer día de clases y porque saldríamos juntos!

-Primero, no vivo de mi burbuja soñadora, ¡ni siquiera tengo una! Segundo, lo sé, lo sé, mi culpa, lo lamento. Por último, no fue tan buen día como para celebrarlo. – murmuró lo último, bajando la cabeza y negando suavemente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pasó algo con Terezi y Gamz- ¡Oye! ¡Te vas ahora antes de que-!

Un auto aparco frente a la casa de Karkat, llamando la atención y curiosidad de ambos quienes miraron inmediatamente a las personas que salían del vehículo.

Eran dos mujeres, una más alta que la otra por los taco aguja que llevaba puesto. Se veía de lejos que ambas eran casi idénticas, si no fuese por el distinto conjunto de ropas que llevaban vistiendo. La de los taco aguja vestía con una falda tubo color negra a la altura de los muslos y una blusa tranparente de color blanco. La más pequeña vestía con unos jeans ajustados, polera de color rojo oscuro y botas militares negras.

La más alta se acerco a Karkat para besarle la mejilla, rozando suavemente sus labios y presionando con dulzura; aquello provoco un sonrojo por parte del Vantas menor. Y, cuando notó a Sollux, se inclino hacia él, sonriendo de medio lado y acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.

-Con él no te metas, perra. – advirtió la pequeña, mirándole con rabia.

-Como quieras.- respondió sin importancia, entrando a la casa.

Un silencio.

Un terrible silencio en donde los tres se miraban la cara, incómodos.

-Hace mucho que no te veo, Sollux. Yo…eh…te he extrañado. – su voz era más suave ahora que estaba tranquila. Miraba a todos lados excepto a la cara de su amigo.

-Aradia, veo que no has cambiado nada, uh. Yo, ya me iba. –arreglo su chaqueta antes de darle un vistazo rápido a Karkat y voltearse para caminar lejos de ahí.

Aradia se quedo parada ahí, con una mirada de tristeza y una mueca. Suspiro profundamente antes de pasar al pelinegro y entrar a la casa.

-Yo te dije que te fueras…idiota. –murmuró.

.

.

.

Karkat estaba sentado en la sala junto con su hermano y padre, quien hablaba animadamente con Damara, su prima mayor. De vez en cuando, la joven Megido mandaba miradas indiscretas a Kankri; y cuando Kankri lo notaba, ella se mordía el labio, mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Aradia parecía absorta en su mundo porque cada vez que Karcin le preguntaba algo, ella se demoraba un poco antes de responder, o incluso no escuchaba y pedía que volviese a repetir la pregunta.

Estuvieron así por pocos minutos. Kankri ya había llamado a la pizzería desde el momento en que Karkat salió a recibir a su amigo, por lo cual no demoraría mucho en que llegara.

El timbre sonó, y Karkat salió volando antes que su hermano.

-¡Papá, ten listo el dinero que no tengo nada a man-! – gritó él, cortando su frase cuando abrió la puerta y sus labios fueron sellados con otros.

No estaba muy familiarizado, pero ese sabor a marihuana no lo olvidaría nunca; menos si fue hace menos de 12 horas que lo probó.

* * *

><p>Feliz año, motherfuckers!<p>

No he subido un capitulo desde el año pasado Ö, eso ya es mucho que decir. Enough.

He venido ha hacer cambios en mi vida para este nuevo año, y creo que estoy comenzando bien. Lamento no haber subido el five-shot Cronkri que prometí para navidad, pero hubo unos cuantos problemas en mi casa que se me hicieron imposible pensar en algo bueno para ustedes; aunque de todas formas eso queda pendiente entre nosotros.

Espero que lo hayan pasado bien en el año nuevo. ¿Tonearon? ¿Bailaron? ¿Se emborracharon? ¿Tiraron luces milagrosas por el cielo? Dunno.

Esto será diferente, bitches, I promise.

By the way: ¿vieron la nueva portada de la historia? Lo hice yo c': Estoy orgullosa de mi trabajo a pesar de que se vea algo...weird.

Fecha de publicación para el siguiente capitulo: busquen en mi perfil.

Byeee, motherfuckers.


	6. Primera parte: Capitulo 5

Primera parte: Capitulo 5

Karkat abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue el techo de su sala.

Su cabeza punzaba de una forma dolorosa, irritante, y no recordaba nada del porque o cuando se habría quedado dormido.

Se sentó en el sillón, tomando con una de sus manos la nuca y frotándose suavemente para disminuir el dolor que se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco. Vio a su padre con una bolsa de hielo sosteniéndola contra la cabeza de Kankri, quien tenía un ojo morado y sangre fresca saliendo de la nariz.

Quedó pasmado por unos segundos. Su cara denotaba toda la preocupación que siempre trataba de ocultar, pero ahora no era momentos de estar escondiéndolas.

De repente, una mano se interpuso en su campo de visión. Era Damara, quien le miraba divertida, extendiéndole una pastilla y con la otra mano un vaso de agua.

-Es para el dolor de cabeza – le dijo. Karkat asintió mientras la tomaba y agarraba el vaso.

-¿Qué paso? – preguntó confuso.

Karcin parecía buscar las palabras correctas para explicarle sobre la situación, pero Kankri se las arreglo para hablar por sobre todo el dolor que le recorría en el cuerpo.

-Gamzee creyó que sería bueno una visita – soltó en un gruñido. – Te escuchamos gritar, y pensamos que tal vez tendrías problemas. Cuando fuimos para asegurarnos de que estabas bien, te vimos contra la pared con Gamzee apretando tu cuello, besándote. Te intenté ayudar, pero ya ves como terminé.

-¿Q-Qué? No, no, él no haría algo así, yo-

-¿Y esto que, ah? –señalo su ojo morado. - ¿O esto tal vez? – su dedo apunto a su nariz sangrante.

El pelirrojo se veía realmente molesto por los golpes. Pero lo único que deseaba mostrarle, era su preocupación con respecto a su ''mejor amigo''. Él ya no sabría si decirle de esa forma merecía la pena, porque con respecto a los recientes acontecimientos, eso no era 'amistad'.

-¿Hace cuanto fue eso? – cuestionó el pelinegro, levantándose del sofá y tambaleando en el intento.

-Habrán sido minutos, tal vez –respondió Karcin, viendo la herida en la cabeza de su hijo. –Se fue cuando le amenace que llamaría a la policía.

.

.

.

-¡Motherfuck! – gritó con fuerza, embistiendo por última vez. Siempre se le dio por gritar en ingles cuando practicaba este tipo de cosas con ella, le daba más motivación para continuar hasta el final de alguna forma.

Tras un rato de finalizar, la hizo a un lado y empezó su búsqueda para encontrar su ropa que estaba restregada por el piso.

No hace mucho que vino. Creyó que tal vez ella le correría de su casa por todos los problemas que tuvieron ese mismo día, y no se equivoco. Se gritaron, se golpearon un poco, y al final se enrollaron y terminaron en esa pequeña cama suya.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Encontró sus calzoncillos y se los puso con rapidez, luego paso a buscar su pantalón. Toda la habitación estaba hecho un desastre y de esa forma le era jodidamente imposible encontrar algo.

-¿Ya te cambiaste? – le preguntó su acompañante, tapándose con algunas sabanas su cuerpo desnudo.

-No encuentro mi puta ropa- soltó de mala gana.

-Tiene que estar por ahí, busca bien.

-¡No entiendes que NO ESTA!

-Gamzee, tienes que calmarte-

-¡No! ¡No puedo! – grito más alto esta vez, golpeando la pared con su puño. – No tengo las malditas pastillas…no puedo soportar estar una hora sin ellas y cada vez estoy empeorando.

-Dile a Kurloz que las compre, ¿no siempre fue así?

-No lo haré. Él…está molesto conmigo – murmuró. -Ese hijo de puta está furioso conmigo. Tú no entiendes lo que es lidiar con él cuando está en ese humor.

-Entonces manda a alguien más, alguien quien conozca esa zona.

Gamzee pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello oscuro. Si bien la sesión que tuvo fue reconfortante y le ayudo a calmarlo, no era suficiente. Cada vez las ansias se volvían más constantes y sin las malditas pastillas, no había quien lo calme.

Eso pensó, al menos, hasta que descubrió que teniendo 'sexo' con alguien aplicaban bien como su calmante.

-Tu pantalón esta encima del mueble, -apuntó ella – ahí.

-Me largo de aquí. –murmuró, deslizando sus pantalones por sus delgadas piernas y su camisa que estaba al lado de este.

Antes de siquiera tocar la perilla de la puerta, le volvió a llamar. Solo que esta vez se escuchaba más preocupada.

-¿Qué le vamos a decir a Karkat?

-Tú cierra tu puta boca y evita las preguntas. Este hijo de puta ya ha tenido suficiente por el día, al igual que yo.

-Pero –

-¡No respondas nada! –Gamzee parecía alterado por el solo pensamiento de su mejor amigo lastimado por culpa de ellos. – Terezi, ni una palabra sobre esto.

Y con eso, se fue.

* * *

><p>Os voy a ser sincera. Fue corto, ¿porqué? Por falta de imaginación, tiempo y problemas.<p>

Se que les importa una mierda, pero este es el mejor medio para expresarme sin saber quien soy. (Exceptuando 3 personas quienes saben quien carajos soy)

Whatever. Como Hussie va a dejar en Pause Homestuck, yo también me he decidido darme mi Hiatus en esta historia. Al menos hasta el 24, que ese día salgo con una nueva amiga3

Durante ese tiempo veré si puedo hacer que la imaginación regrese a mi. Terminare esta historia así sea lo ultimo que haga; promesa de hermana, Vantas.

Si tienen alguna duda, consulta, queja, tomates, serán bien recibidos.

*Im out*


End file.
